Facebook Craziness with The Warblers
by WhiteRose-BumbleBee-SnowBird
Summary: Follow the Facebook antics between the New Directions and the warblers. Will start at "Special Education" I think that's when Kurt transferred. Klaine, Niff, Wevid, Finchel, Samcedes, and Brittana. If I add any more pairings I will let you know.
1. Introduction

**So I** **wanted to try this kind of story. I really hope you guys like it. Also, my computer is broke so I have to use a friend's computer so updates may not be frequent. Reviews are welcome :)**

 **Characters FB names:**

 **Kurt Hummel- Gay Prince**

 **Finn Hudson- Frankenteen**

 **Mike Chang- Dancing Asian**

 **Noah- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

 **Artie Abrams- Blackest White Dude**

 **Sam Evans- White Chocolate**

 **Burt Hummel- Burt Hummel (lol)**

 **Matt Rutherford- Matt Rutherford**

 **Rachel Berry- Barbra 'Star' Streisand**

 **Santana Lopez- Satan**

 **Quinn Fabray- Queen Bitch**

 **Brittany Pierce- IAmUnicorn**

 **Sue Sylvester- Sue Sylvester (Couldn't come up with anything else, lol.)**

 **Mercedes Jones- 'Cedes**

 **Tina- Mike's Girl**

 **Carole Hudson- Carole Hudson-Hummel**

 **Shelby Corcoran- Funny Girl**

 **Mr. Shue- Will Schuester**

 **Lauren Zizes- Zizes**

 **Blaine Anderson- Bowtie Warbler**

 **Sebastian Smythe- Meerkat Face**

 **Wes Montgomery-Gavel Lover**

 **David Thompson- Kazoos**

 **Trent- YouMockUs!**

 **Jeff Sterling- 6**

 **Nick Duval- 3**

 **Thad- CouncilMember3**

 **Cooper Anderson- MrBigShot**

* * *

 **So this was just the introduction. Hopefully I can update an actual chapter soon. if you have any good usernames for any of them please let me know, thanks.**


	2. CH 1 Special Education

**I'm back :).Hope you like this chapter.**

 **I've given Puck a new username: Puckasaurus**

 **Also I've added Karofsky: TheFury**

* * *

 **GayPrince is now friends with BowtieWarbler, 6, and 5 others.**

 **BowtieWarbler, 3, and 24 others like this.**

 **'Cedes:** I miss you Boo :(.

 **Barbra 'Star' Streisand** : But Kurt, they're spies!

 **GayPrince** : I know 'Cedes, I miss you too, all of you. And Rachel, I go to school with them now, they're my friends.

 **Barbra 'Star' Streisand** : Well you guys better not spy on us!

 **GayPrince:** Says the girl who dated Jesse St. James. You're being a little hypocritical.

 **Frankenteen:** Guys calm down. Rachel, they're not going to spy on us. Kurt, Jesse St. James was forever ago, just let it go. And dude you should've talked to me before you transferred.

 **Gayprince:** Finn, it was my choice. I wasn't safe at McKinley anymore. I'm safer at Dalton.

 **BowtieWarbler likes this.**

 **Matt Rutherford** : Wait, what happened? Why weren't you safe anymore Kurt?

 **GayPrince:** Nothing Matt, it was just some bullying.

 **Frankenteen:** Kurt, it wasn't nothing. He threatened you!

 **Matt Rutherford** : Somebody threatened you Kurt? Who was it?

 **GayPrince:** Thanks Finn! Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want the whole world to know? Matt it was Karofsky. He threatened to kill me.

 **Frankenteen:** Well sorry dude, Matt was a friend and I thought you'd want to tell him.

 **Matt Rutherford:** That dick! I wish I hadn't moved, he wouldn't have gotten away with that!

 **Puckasaurus:** I would've helped too Matt.

 **BowtieWarbler** : I'm glad your friends are so protective of you Kurt :).

 **GayPrince, Puckasaurus, and 24 others like this.**

 **'Cedes** : Damn right white boy. Hurt Kurt and we hurt you!

 **BowtieWarbler:** Trust me 'Cedes, Kurt is my best friend, I'll never hurt him.

 **GayPrince, 'Cedes, and 23 people like this.**

 **GavelLover:** Hey! I thought David and I were your best friends! :(

 **Kazoos:** Yeah!

 **BowtieWarbler:** I can have more than one friend.

 **IAmUnicorn:** I miss my dolphin :(

 **GayPrince, and BowtieWarbler like this.**

 **BowtieWarbler:** Dolphin?

 **GayPrince:** I know Britt, I miss you too. And Blaine, according to her, dolphins are just gay sharks. So I'm a dolphin because I'm gay.

 **IAmUnicorn** : Yeah. Are you a dolphin too?

 **BowtieWarbler** : Um, Kurt?

 **GayPrince:** Blaine, if you're straight you're a shark, if you're gay you're a dolphin.

 **BowtieWarbler:** Oh, then yes Britt, I am a dolphin.

 **IAmUnicorn:** Yay! Kurt has another dolphin to hang out with :). I think he was getting lonely :(.

 **Puckasaurus, Satan, and 1 others like this.**

 **GayPrince** : Was not!

 **Satan** : Riiiiight. Whatever you say Porcelain.

* * *

 **GayPrince is feeling sad.**

 **BowtieWarbler:** It's ok Kurt, you'll get it next time.

 **'Cedes:** Boo, are you ok? What'd they do to you?

 **Puckasaurus, Frankenteen, and 16 others like this.**

 **GayPrince:** I don't know about that Blaine. And they didn't do anything 'Cedes. I just auditioned for a solo and didn't get it.

 **'Cedes:** What?! But you're amazing at singing! What is wrong with those Warblers?! Blaine! You should've given him the solo!

 **Frankenteen:** But dude, you're like awesome at singing!

 **BowtieWarbler:** It wasn't up to me 'Cedes. I was up to Wes, David, and Thad. Kurt did amazing and if I could've, I would've ensured he got the solo.

 **Puckasaurus:** Who's these guys you're talking about?

 **GayPrince:** Noah calm down, its just a solo, I'll be fine.

 **Burt Hummel** : They didn't give you that solo?

 **GayPrince:** When did you get a Facebook dad?

 **Carole Hudson-Hummel** : I helped him set one up after Finn helped me set mine up.

 **GayPrince:** But I'm not friends with you two. How are you seeing this?

 **Burt Hummel** : We're friends with Finn. He commented on it and it popped up on our, what is it? 'News Feed'?

 **Frankenteen:** Yeah that's what its called Burt.

 **DancingAsian:** Kurt you ok?

 **Mike'sGirl, Queen Bitch, and 16 others like this.**

 **QueenBitch:** Yeah Kurt, are you ok?

 **GayPrince:** Yes Mike, Quinn, I'm fine.

 **QueenBitch** : If you're sure. They were foolish not to give you the solo.

 **Mike'sGirl, BlackestWhiteDude, and 12 others like this.**

 **GayPrince:** I'm sure, thanks guys. Dad, Carole, did you guys just send me friend requests?

 **Burt Hummel** : Yes. And you better accept them.

 **GayPrince:** Fine.

 **GavelLover:** Kurt, we're sorry that we didn't give you the solo, you're really good at singing.

 **Kazoos:** Yeah, if it was up to me, we would've given you the solo.

 **CouncilMember3:** You're awesome actually.

 **GayPrince** : Thanks guys and its fine.

 **BowtieWarbler:** Hey Kurt, wanna go out for coffee at Lima Bean to cheer you up?

 **GayPrince:** Sure Blaine, give me a few minutes to get ready.

 **BowtieWarbler:** Ok :).

* * *

 **Chapter 1 up. Reviews are welcome and loved :). Every few chapters I'll put the username list in the beginning Author's Note to help you guys remember :).**


	3. CH 2 A Very Glee Christmas

**Kurt's Timeline:**

 **GavelLover:** Hey Kurt, did you and Blaine have awesome gay sex in his room after your 'coffee date'? ;)

 **Kazoos:** Yeah, was it good? :D

 **Burt Hummel** : Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I think its time we have a little talk. Find my shotgun.

 **GayPrince:** Guys we didn't have sex! And dad, Blaine and I are just friends.

 **BowtieWarbler** : Yes, no need to worry Sir. Kurt's my best friend, I would never do that to him. Our friends are just idiots who, instead of accept the fact that they like each other, like to think Kurt and I like each other.

 **GayPrince, and 'Cedes Like This.**

 **GavelLover:** I don't know what you're talking about! I'm straight.

 **Kazoos:** Exactly. We do not like each other and we are both straight!

 **GayPrince:** Mmhm. Riiiiight.

 **BowtieWarbler likes this**.

 **GavelLover:** Where's the dislike button?

 **Kazoos:** FaceBook really does need to make one of those.

* * *

 **GayPrince:** That was fun Blaine :)

 **BowieWarbler likes this**

 **BowieWarbler:** It really was.

 **'Cedes:** What are you guys talking about?

 **Zizes:** You two have sex?

 **GayPrince** : No we did not have sex. We just sang 'Baby Its Cold Outside'

 **Barbra 'Star' Streisand:** Why did you guys sing that?

 **GayPrince:** Its not on our setlist for Sectionals Rachel. And we sang it because Blaine got a gig singing it at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular.

 **Barbra 'Star' Streisand:** Oh well congratulations Blaine.

 **MrBigShot:** B, that's awesome!

 **BowtieWarbler:** Why the hell am I still friends with you on here Cooper?

 **MrBigShot:** What do you mean B?

 **GayPrince** : Wait, who's 'MrBigShot'?

 **BowtieWarbler** : I don't even know anymore Kurt.

 **MrBigShot:** B, what did I do?

 **BowtieWarbler:** You left me here, with dad. You haven't even visited. You left when I was 11! Its been 5 years and I haven't heard from you or seen you since you were 18 when you left!

 **MrBigShot:** Blaine, I'm sorry. I had to go. If I stayed I had no chance of doing what I wanted in life. Dad was still abusing us and mom didn't help. too afraid of him. I couldn't stand it anymore.

 **BowtieWarbler:** You left me with him at 11 years old!

 **MrBigShot** : Blaine, I am sorry. What do you want me to do?

 **BowtieWarbler:** Just leave me alone!

 **BowtieWarbler has logged off.**

 **GayPrince:** Um, what was that?

 **GavelLover:** No idea.

 **MrBigShot:** Um, I'm just gonna go, bye.

 **MrBigShot has logged off.**

 **IAmUnicorn:** Kurtie, I'm confused.

 **GayPrince:** It's Ok Britt. We all are.

* * *

 **Text Message:**

 **Kurt and Blaine**

 **Kurt-** Blaine?

 **Blaine** \- Yeah Kurt?

 **Kurt-** Are you ok?

 **Blaine-** I'm fine, why?

 **Kurt-** You seemed upset, who was he?

 **Blaine-** My brother, Cooper.

 **Kurt-** I didn't know you had a brother.

 **Blaine** \- Nobody does. He left me with my dad when I was 11. I hate him for it

 **Kurt** \- You sound like being with your dad is a bad thing?

 **Blaine-** Cause it is! You don't know him Kurt.

 **Kurt-** I'm sorry Blaine, you're right, I don't know him. Tell me about him then?

 **Blaine** \- Ok, alright, I will. My dad is an alcoholic, he's always drunk. When he is drunk and I'm home, he beats me. For being gay or just for pissing him off. That's why I stay here on breaks. Like Christmas and Thanksgiving, my dad doesn't care that I'm not there. My mom won't leave him though, she's too afraid he'll beat her if she tried. I only go home on summer break and when we come back to school, I cover any visible bruises.

 **Kurt** \- That's horrible. You have to tell the police.

 **Blaine-** No! I can't, he'll just lie his way out and then beat me after.

 **Kurt** \- Blaine :(.

 **Blaine** \- I'm sorry Kurt. I have to do some home work. We'll talk later.

 **Kurt-** Alright I guess.

* * *

 **Finally able to update! Yay! Reviews are welcome and not to mention, loved! :).**


End file.
